The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing the same, and can be used appropriately for a semiconductor device having, e.g., an IGBT and a method of manufacturing the same.
Examples of a power semiconductor device include a semiconductor device including an IGBT.
Each of International Publication No. WO 2011/104850 (Patent Document 1) and Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2013-251467 (Patent Document 2) describes a technique concerning a semiconductor device including an IGBT.